As the moon rises
by MarauderSun125
Summary: All is not what it seems, Teddy Lupin is a happy baby but is he really?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: HP not mine!

* * *

Teddy: the war memorial

It had been a year since the battle of Hogwarts, and a memorial was being held there. The ceremony began with a speech form the minister, he talked about what an important day it was and how the ministry had managed to rebuild itself and of their achievements over the last year and of the work they plan to do with muggle-born and other things planed for the year. As he explained the finer points of the work they were doing Ginny looked around the audience, she was sitting next to Harry, who was comforting and massaging little one year old Teddy, next to him sat Hermione, listening to every word Kingsley said, next to her were Ron, Neville and Luna.

Behind us sat Andromera, it seams as if she's holding back tears, she's looking at her grandson and Harry but you can tell that's she is still listening to the speech. Next to her are my parents, they look board but are listening at least. Percy and his girlfriend are sitting next to them. At the other side of the aisle to my left sat Minerva McGonagall and the heads of house all listening attentively. Behind them were Bill and Fleur, and some ministry officials all looking really bored. Then as it seamed you just couldn't handle the speech any longer he finished, called Harry up by some crazy title and sat down.

Harry took a moment to respond almost everyone was looking at him but it wasn't until Hermione said "He meant you, Harry" that he turned form Teddy and looked at the platform were the minister had spoken. He then slowly lifted Teddy cradled him a bit and turned to give him to his grandmother, I was never sure if it was planed or if Harry was simply lost in thought and didn't realize everyone was gawking at him. Then, he walked onto the platform and began to speak.

"This date will be remembered throughout history for those who fought for better world, let us have a minute of silence for all those who can't join us tonight. " After the time was up he continued "Let us remember those who are no longer with us, so they shall not truly die. We must let them rejoice this day with and through us, the day when Voldemort was finally defeated. The blood prejudice lingers with some and now we must continue the work of the fallen so that the next generation can live in a better world"- and as if it were his cue Teddy began crying, Harry stopped talking and looked at Andromera.

She shook her head twice, meaning that the moon hadn't risen yet but she couldn't calm him down. He nodded at her. Then looked at Hermione and me, he motioned for one of us to take the baby to him. Hermione said softly "you're his girlfriend". So much to my distaste I turned around in my seat and took the crying baby up to Harry. All eyes followed me as I walked up to the platform; Harry took the little boy and rocked him slowly till he quieted down. He then began the same massage pattern as before. As soon as Teddy was settled he began speaking again. " They should live in a world with out fear or hatred were they can be children and grow in peace." with that he finished and sat down all the while massaging Teddy with a small smile on his face.

After Harry sat down candles were lit all around the stage and McGonagall stood to speak she said "Thank you Harry, Hogwarts takes on that mission to teach its students the importance of tolerance and understanding." She nodded at Harry and continued. "Now everyone please be welcomed into the castle for an early diner and some music, let us enjoy our evening together" with a flick of her wand a path to the castle was illuminated. She turned away and started walking toward the castle.

Harry gave a sleepy Teddy to Andromera and speeded up to walk by her side talking quickly. Behind them Kingsley and the rest of the attendants started walking toward the castle. Ginny walked with Hermione, Ron and Neville. Luna was lost in the crowed as were the rest of the Weasley's each walking in pairs toward the castle. Andromera was walking in the thickest bit of the crowed separated form the rest of her group when it happened.

* * *

As all the attendants of the days ceremony walked up to the castle the moon rose it was hard to notice at first, but soon all could see the full moon shining in the sky. Though none missed the cry of pain and despair that came just as the moon past the horizon. There were screams and panic rose in the path to the castle. Most came from the centre of the largest crowd, and subsequently there was a loud crack followed by another. The last one came form the headmistress and all went silent she the addressed them all. "The situation is now under control, if you would continue calmly into the great hall dinner is served." That seamed to calm many people down but the members of DA and the Order were soon gathered around the headmistress for information.

* * *

A/N: There is a second part to this, but should I continue the story?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and I had almost reached the castle doors when we heard a scream, a second later we were both looking around with our wands out, a reflex from the war. Harry saw the moon and swore as he started running toward the centre of the noise.

Taking in the situation, I quickly called on five house elves. The first was to find and take Andromera and Teddy to the safe room. The second was to take Harry there as well. The other two were to secure a perimeter around little Ted at all times, make sure no one expert Harry came close enough to get bitten. The last one was to distract the crowd by apparating in the middle with a loud crack and then coming back with another loud crack. Once all this was done I had everyone's attention and all was silent as I addressed them. "The situation is now under control,"- as if a one-year-old turning into a werewolf is under control- "if you would continue calmly into the great hall dinner is served." That calmed most of the guests down.

But as they continued to the castle, the members of DA and the Order soon gathered around the headmistress for information. I sighed and turned to face them, nothing but the truth or well most of it would do with this group,

"Something happened to Ted; Harry is now with them both in a safe place." When it seems as everyone wants to ask something I add, "I know nothing more."

"Where are they?" it's Hermione who asks, her face a mask of worry.

I look at them all one by one; they all knew of Remus's fury little problem and some were, like Hermione, drawing conclusions

"Safe. Now, let's go inside before we are missed. I will tell you as soon as I have news".

That is enough for now so they headed inside. The last person to do so is Hermione.

"Where are they?" She asks again.

"Can you change completely now?" is the only thing I ask her. She nods and starts her way into the castle satisfied.

* * *

After half an hour the Headmistress finds her immediate attention is not required, so she inconspicuously leaves The Great Hall. Only a few minutes later Hermione leaves as well. We walked together in silence until we reached a portrait of Remus and Romulus with their mother. The irony was not lost to ether of us. Here I stop and speak for the first time. "Hermione it would be best if you change now."

Then I say the password and enter the room. I was met by the growling of two wolves and slight whimpering which subsided as soon as I was illuminated. That same instant the smaller wolf tried to attack. He was quickly caught by the bigger one. That was Harry, and the little one was clearly a werewolf, Ted then. Harry pointed his head toward Andromera and then the door, simple enough. I said "Andromera, why don't we go up to my office?" I went and gave her a hand to stand; she nods quickly and leaves the room. I turn and say, "Harry, we need to talk as soon as you can, oh, and Hermione wants to see you, alright?" He nods twice so I let Hermione in before following Andromera out.

Once they leave Ted calms down a bit with no more humans around. It lasts little though; his instinct is stronger because he is so young. He soon starts too run at the walls and door trying to escape and reach the humans he could still smell. Harry catches him before he can do too much damage and they start to rough-play. The process is repeated during the night, with Hermione's help they mange to keep Teddy for hurting himself seriously.


End file.
